The Diary of a Party ANIMAL
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Let me explain, my partying isn't an addiction. My father thinks it is and it has to change, so what does he do? He cuts me off and forces me to live with Kiba Inuzuka. This is my Diary, and the story of how Dog breath ruined my life! KibaXOC Mature!
1. Kiba Ruined my Life

The Diary of a Party _ANIMAL_

_A KibaXOC Story_

The music was loud enough to blow out a person's ear drums. The air was warm, many open mouths singing along to the upbeat techno song, only making the air hotter. Oxygen was short, alcohol was not. Girls in mini skirts and slutty tops, boys with hard on's and far too tight jeans clumped together on a dance floor, jumping and rubbing together till it became hard to recognize who it was you intended to dance with. Barbaric, but hey, it's home… to me atleast. This scene, this party scene, that's my home. My black leather shorts ripped till it barely covered me, a shimmery silver tank top, my hair covered with glitter and wicked messed up but it seemed to look good that way. I liked my life. Everyone knew me, and knew where I was there was a party that was worth being at. I was like the godmother of party. My name is Miyaku Shemazu, but most people just call me Miyu.

But you see, with every perfect life, there has to be something imperfect about it… And he was that imperfect thing!

Who was He? The ass who ruined my party and ruined my life! I was content with my life how it was, until out of the blue he storms in and shatters it. His name? Kiba… Kiba Inuzuka.

Well, I guess I have to explain how he ruined my life. It was on my 15th birthday party. Let me set the scene for you:

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of the crowd, my short purple and mostly lace dress clung to my body out of sweat as the crowd was pact. My hands held onto that of some girl who had come to my party but I don't remember her name, both of us shimming, and grinding against two boys I also don't remember the name of. The music was loud, and the lights turning into strobe lights that weren't in tempo with each other, it was intense. I could barely breathe my own air as I let go of her hand and signaled I was going to get a drink. There was no talking over the music, not even if I tried. I squeezed and danced through the crowd, heading for the bar.<p>

"What cha' need birthday girl, it's on us, Miyu." The man behind the bar winked to me. Smiling, I leaned over the bar and readjusted my birthday girl crown on my head and my small sash on my upper arm.

"How about a Sex on the Beach?" I called back to him, the music slightly quieter near the bar.

"Aren't you under 21?"

"And?" I laughed, watching him nod back in agreement. Glitter was still sprinkling like a light rain. I turned to look at the crowd, a giant smile covered in cherry gloss on my face. And that's when he walked in.

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF AND EVERYONE EVACUATE THIS BAR! ANYONE UNDER 21 WILL BE CHARGED IN THE NEXT 20 SECONDS IF YOU HAVE NOT EVACUATED THIS BAR… 1... 2..." A woman in red and white with a microphone shouted in the bar. Three teenagers around my age forcing the door completely open, allowing the sting of fresh air in. I went wide eyed as I watched the whole crowd head for the door. I had to get out, and get out now. This would not be good! What a way to spend my birthday huh? I did not want to loose my party abilities by doing jail time. I rushed from the bar, penetrating the crowd and rushing with them. However, it didn't matter if I was hidden well in the poorly clad girls, the teenagers saw me and knew who I was and instantly went in for the kill.

I was half way through the door when a small dog flew threw the air and pounced on my head, startling me. I stopped, struggling to get it out of my hair when a hand flew threw the crowd and snatched up my air. Screaming did nothing, the hand dragged me out of the crowd and up against a door, long claw like nails threatening to scratch up my glittery skin.

"MAN! YOU SAID WE COULD LEAVE!" I screamed at the boy who had a hold of me.

"Not you!" He shouted back. "YOUR FATHER SENT US…"

He didn't have to say any more. I'm screwed, I'm doomed. My Father? Instantly panic ran through my body as I tried to get away from the boy.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched, wiggling to get out of his hand.

"NO, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" He shouted back. Suddenly the music died, and all the other voices in the bar were gone. I stood there, glaring and huffing at the boy with red fang marks on his face, and that stupid white dog on his head, watching me with the same beady eyes the boy did. Oh he was dead, socially and publically! If he turned me into my father he was so dead!

"Kiba… you've got her, go ahead and take her home," The sensei woman stated. I glowered at her, then snapped my head to the boy who smirked at me. He had to know that if he tried to make me move I would make it the most difficult thing in the world to move me. I had the ability to drop my weight and sit like a brick on the floor. Never underestimate a Brat's ability to get what she wanted.

"You going to go peacefully?" He asked.

"Hell no! Go ahead, try and take me to my father," I sneered. Only he cocked his brow and smirked right back at me, putting both hands on my shoulders. No, He wouldn't dare! "Don't you even think-" I was cut off by my own scream as he picked me right up and shoved me onto his shoulder like a potato sack. WHAT THE HELL? WHO WAS THIS GUY!

"YOU'RE SO DEAD DUDE! SO DEAD!" I screamed, kicking and slapping at his back. It didn't even seem to phase him. He just lugged me out of the bar and into the streets where he jumped and raced forward through the town. I screamed and did my best to make him let go, but it was useless. I was being delivered to my father, which was the worst thing in the world. You see… my father is Konaha's largest Delegate with other countries, very rich and very powerful. The last thing I wanted was for him to ground me, because when my father grounded someone, it was technological and social isolation.

Before I could imagine the terrible things my father was going to do to me, the boy had flown through the town, into my front yard. I held my breath as he chucked me off his shoulder and into the cold, dew wet grass. I knew who was in the grass, I knew it all too well.

"Miyaku Ai Shemazu, How dare you throw a party serving alcohol to minors, and to mention, how dare you step foot outside in that!" I winced at the deep voice of my father.

"Sir, I will be leaving-" But the boy was cut off.

"No you're not! Boy, don't you move an inch." My eyes shot open as I looked up to my father glaring down at me. Oh no, what was that look on his face? He was about to do something worse than grounding to me. I bit my lip, scrapping to my feet, attempting to seem less like the slut I looked like. He just glared at me then looked to the boy and his dog.

"You… Your one of Kurenai's Students… aren't you?" My father asked. The boy nodded suspiciously, as he rightfully should. "Kurenai won't mind this then, she owes me one anyway… My Daughter doesn't know how to be a rightful citizen, she's far too wild and out of control… maybe a few weeks stuck as one of our countries finest will shape her into a fit daughter….I can also see you're an Inuzuka, a hard working dog family…"

"No, Father, please! Please!" I pleaded, looking to him with fearful eyes. I wasn't a ninja, I wasn't even good at chores, all I was good at was all I'd been doing the last few years, partying and shopping!

"I've decided, My daughter will be helping you and your team with your easy missions that inquire work, and she will stay with your and your family at the Inuzuka compoud, your mother owes me a favor as well and I bet she could have many miningless chores that my daughter can help with. But Boy, you are to make sure she is cut off from this life she's made, and she is not to come back until she's a perfect citizen!"

And that… is how Kiba Inuzuka Ruined my life!


	2. The Hangover Mission

The Diary of a Party _ANIMAL_

_A KibaXOC Story_

Chapter one:

The Hangover Mission

What was that noise? It was high pitched and ringing loudly, irritatingly waking me up. It was far too early to get up. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the shabby blanket I had to my head. Had one of my random guests broken my rule: No alarms. I hate getting up before I decide it's time. It was not time to get up. I let out another aggravated sound as the alarm continued. Who could have that stupid thing going off. My head was throbbing, my body ached, and my forehead was screaming in rhythm of the alarm going off. Finally I was so frustrated with the alarm, I swung my hand back and hit something hard, hoping to land on the alarm. I hit something, but it wasn't the alarm.

"OW! DAMNIT YOU LAZY GIRL, GET UP!" A growl boomed through my ears. The voice bounced around my skull, forcing me to curl up in a ball, pulling the blanket up higher. Who was screaming? Really? How many times did I have to tell people not to scream in the mornings. Hangovers were a pain to get rid of if you're already in pain.

"G-oooh… awa-" I slurred sleepily, swinging aimlessly out of my blanket at the person I hit.

"No! Sensei needs me and my mother already has a job for you!" The growl boomed again. I rolled over and put my head out of the sheets and glared at the boy yelling at me. My head was panging, but I still formed a middle finger to my lips and hushed him. Only, when my vision unblurred, and I could see through my sleepy eyes, I realized who it was and why this scene was so weird. This wasn't my after party, my party had been raided the other night. It was raided by this boy and his little team. I was viciously dragged to my father drunk and pathetic. Now I was stuck, hung over, in his home because I had been kicked out, and that alarm was really pissing me off. I snatched at it, but Kiba (The boy who ruined my life) grabbed it before me and turned it off for me. Setting it back down, he looked right at me with a glare.

"Don't look at me like that" I moaned in a whisper, putting my hands to my head, "You'd look like this too if you were hung over." I closed my eyes and put my head back down. I heard him huff and kneel down, the creaking of the floor echoing harshly in my ear. I curled up more in my blankets, trying to shove him out of my head and out of my skull which was still throbbing.

"You're getting up now, or I swear, I'll make today hell for you!" He growled. This time he yanked my arm up from the blankets and ripped me to a sitting up position. I moaned as he grabbed both arms and forced me up onto my wiggly feet. I yawned and rubbed my face. My make-up was probably ruined and there was probably glitter all over the pillow and floor. Ugh, my whole body ached. I somehow dizzily pushed my bra straps and dress straps up, my eyes scanning the room he had put me in. It was absolutely empty except the 5 suitcases I owned filled to the brim with my stuff. Heart sinking, I pushed from his hands and stumbled over to my suit cases.

Without any reason, I fell to my knees and sloppily traced my fingers along the diamond incrusted sides. My throat was instantly desert dry and my eyes sucked all water from my body and threatened to spill the water all over my face. There are three types of criers in the world; some people are cute criers, they just sniffle or let it all out. The second kind are silent criers where they don't let anyone see it or hear it, but let it out. Then there are the hideous criers, snot running down their nose, disgusting choking sounds while they try to breathe, and their tears are like giant watermelons falling down their face. Unfortunately, I'm the third kind. I hate my crying face, so I vowed to myself that I would never, ever cry again. It was gross and pathetic looking. So looking at my packed suitcases just strewn on the ground, I scrunched my nose and pushed away the sadness in me and turned it quickly into anger. I hated my father's decision… I hated this Kiba kid.

"You need a shower" He stated point blank, breaking my thoughts. I ground my teeth, glaring to the suitcases. I wanted to yell at him, but my head was still pounding and in retrospect, I really did need a shower. Sighing, I clambered to my feet and looked around the room for an extra door that would lead to a bathroom or atleast signal to getting out of my room to find a shower.

"Where are they?" I asked, turning to him. I still felt anger, but I would yell at him once my head came back to normal and I was freshly scrubbed.

"Out there" He pointed to the window and my heart stopped. Oh please be pointing to a room across the complex. Anything but an outdoor shower. I wasn't afraid of showering in the open but I did not want to do it in front of a bunch of strangers that I didn't want to see me naked. Please no outside showers or out houses. I turned my head slowly, and my whole want to shower went out the window. There was a small 4 walled but no roofed room like thing just outside my room, and women were going in with towels and coming out sopping wet in towels.

"EW! AN OUTHOUSE SHOWER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Like choke me with a spoon, are you absolutely serious!" I blurted out. The second it came out of my mouth, I groaned and held my head that began to spin.

"It's that or… nothing… oh and, my mother said for you to wear something you can scrub floors in…" He walked up and his eyes flickered to the length of my dress then back to my face. "Probably something longer than that" He scoffed and turned from me. My hands shook, I wanted to strangle him with my 50 dollar per finger manicure, but he walked out of my room to fast. Growling lightly, as to not upset my hang over, I pushed up my once again fallen bra and dress straps.

I had to get out of here. I had been here but a couple hours for sleep, and I couldn't stand it. Their rooms were tiny compared to my bathroom! But, my father had made up his mind, I was wasted when I heard him but I remember that part distinctly. He wanted a perfect citizen, no more partying, no more shopping because I could, no more me… I sighed and pulled open one of my suitcases.

I went through them all before I found my engraved towel and all my toiletries. Amri, the butler, had all my things packed when we had arrived last night, and I remember having to drag them next to Kiba, cursing and yelling back at my father. I shouted things like 'you're going to regret this daddy' and 'I'm never coming home again' and stuff like that. But he just walked inside. My mother didn't even come out to see me, I bet she was just inside drinking wine like water, and demanding the chef bring her more. I huffed, bringing myself back to reality.

Shower, first I need a shower then I need to find a way to convince the people here that me working… was a horrible idea.

I held up all my things and headed for the shower. I had a bag that held all my toiletries, my towel draped over my right arm, and clothes to wear in my left, along with a mirror. I needed it while in the shower to see how to get clean.

When I finally swallowed the lump in my throat enough to get the courage to actually walk in the grass towards the shower house, my hang over wasn't the thing that bothered me the most. Men and women were coming in and out, and they were all hideous. Well… compared to me, they were. Their hair was horrible and messy, they wore their eye shadow and paint wrong, their clothes were all mangy and stained with dirt. The dogs smelled even worse, and these dogs followed the people everywhere. Everyone had a dog but me, and even the dogs were giving me weird looks. Did I look that out of place? I looked down to my dress, glitter and pale skin and realized I must look like a goldfish in a pond of trout.

Hurry! SHOWER NOW! I rushed faster than I ever have in a long time, and pushed right into the door that had 'F' scrawled harshly into it's wood, which I took as female. I was right. I found women under shower heads talking and growling scratchy words at each other, laughing and washing themselves. I kept my eyes down an headed straight for a cleared off shower head and placed my stuff on the shelf.

My hair was a rats nest but when I took the clip off my head, it all fell in knots and unhealthy curls down my back. I ripped off my dress then my bra and thong, chucking them to the dirty tiled floor. If I just kept my eyes off the ground and kept from reminding myself that I was in a public shower, I would be okay. It's just a huge wooden shower… huge wooden shower.

"Hey girlie… what's her name, hey Hana, your brother brought her here, what's her name. Tsume told me but I can't remember." My hands twitched as I kept my focus on the shower at hand. I put my hand on the shower head and turned it on. Instantly water hit my body and my hang over was gone for a moment. I ripped out my shampoo and instantly covered my hair in shampoo and washing it out. The knots were falling out themselves and my hair finally smelt like roses again.

"Ew… I hate roses." I stopped, hearing the voice closer than I expected.

"Is it that strong? My hair stylist said it was just a hint of roses" I mumbled, putting my soapy, soaked hair to my nose. It wasn't strong at all, how could they smell it. I looked to my left and found a woman with chestnut hair glaring right at me. Unlike Kiba, or anyone else I've seen, she didn't have slits, and her voice seemed to be less scratchy.

"One thing you should know, this whole clan has heightened senses of smell, so… nothing here is just a hint…" She spoke, a towel wrapped tightly around her. She was towered over me. If I wasn't so convinced of my being better than her, I would have felt threatened. But I was the one all the men wanted, not some dog woman with a sour attitude. I turned from her and continued to wash out all my shampoo, watching it drain into the small hole underneath me. Next I lathered in conditioner in my hair, letting it set as I pulled out my silky body wash. I tried not to notice, but the woman just seemed to stay there, glaring right at me. I was washing my legs of the glitter when I couldn't help it.

"Can I help you." I snapped, then flinched. My hang over wasn't gone just yet, the shower only dulled it. That snap hurt!

"My name is Hana, my Brother Kiba was forced to babysit you… don't give me a reason to make it worse for you." She growled, crossing her arms at me. I felt the threat, seeing it in her eyes and without flinching I turned towards her and let it out.

"KIBA ruined my life, He didn't have to turn me in. Blame him for me being here, not me! And besides, you can't make it any worse than it is. So Back off Doggie woman, I have a hang over and a serious anger problem" I snarled at her. I didn't even care I flinched and rubbed my forehead, I wasn't going to let her think I was going to take her threats. I was a rich, beautiful, party girl, girl catiness was something I faced daily. I ate bitchies with sour attitudes and anti-miyu(me) agendas every day! Nothing she could threaten me with was scaring me. This was already hell, she couldn't make it any worse, this was as bad as it was. She cocked a brow at me and turned on her heel, a dog half her size sitting patiently futher back, two sitting futher behind it scratching their ears or nibbling at their toes, the first looked at me as she headed towards it. I swear it glared at me. Stupid dog! Stupid Hana chick…

I cleared myself of all soap and took out the mirror, runing water over my face and scrubbing it hard with a wash cloth. My mascara hadn't run as badly as I thought, and my eye shadow was just absolutely gone, my lipstick was barely smudged. The worst part was the glitter. I loved it but it was a pain in the ass to get off.

Once I felt clean, I turned off the shower head and began to dry off my body. I pulled on a new pair of underwear, a new bra, wrapped my hair up in a towel and pulled on dark wash skinny jeans, a light green tie dye tank top that was really light and airy, before turning to the whole shower. I was the only one here. With a smile, I pulled my bag and dirty clothes with me. Okay, maybe they all went out on missions and I could just relax and cope with my hang over. But the second I exited the shower, there was a spikey haired woman looking right at me with a black wolf next to her with an eye patch. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring right at her.

"Finally clean I see… you smell better atleast," The woman groaned.

"Smells like an expensive rose garden." The wolf snapped. I jumped in my skin then looked to the lady then to the dog. She didn't seemed phased by the fact the dog talked. I gulped and looked between the both of them then back to where I knew my room was.

"Um… I'm just going to-" Spikey lady cut me off.

"Kuromaru, please take her things to her room, she's got to get to work as do I," She motioned to my things in my hand. I looked to my dress then the dog like wolf thing slowly walking up to me.

"Right." He growled. Without my able to stop him, he took my clothes and bags in his giant jaw and bounded towards where I had been sleeping.

"Like… does he always do what you say? Like a servant?" I asked without thinking. The womans eyes snapped up to me, glaring deep. I saw her purple lipstick grow into a straight line on her face.

"Kuromaru is not a servant, no one here is subservient." She snarled. "Except for you, for that comment, I just might make you the servant" My jaw dropped as she turned and waved a hand for me to follow. I kept still, watching her as she began to stride across the grass field towards the building.

"Take off that towel, and that gawking face, if you prove to not be a brat, I won't make you a servant…"

I hate this place! I HATE THIS PLACE! I threw my towel down on the ground, my wet hair falling down around my face as I stormed bare foot after the woman.

If there was anything I could do to make this woman change her mind, I couldn't think of it. She looked determined to make me pay for any deeds she felt I had done. Or maybe she just hadn't liked me in the first place. That might be more likely, she didn't like me at all. I mean, I was gorgeous, rich, famous, and who was she? The leader of a clan of mutts and smelly men and women. I still stormed after her, making it known I didn't like the fact she was intending to make me work.

"Stop stomping like that, you'll wake the puppies and if you wake them, you make them go back to sleep." She snarled back at me. I mumbled and grumbled, mimicking her and making faces, but I stopped stomping. I knew when to fight a battle… besides, I had seen the creatures that roam this house… I did not want to wake what she called Puppies.

XX

"What do you mean… scrub the floors? Don't you have a mop? Or a giant broom I can use? Like this is insane, I've never scrubbed floors!" I blurted out, looking to the harsh rag in my hand, a brush in the other and a bucket on the floor full of soap and water. There before was a large gym like room, no one was inside but either way, I didn't want to scrub grim and sweat off the floor.

"I mean, scrub the floors, and trust me… you'll learn… I will be back in two hours, I want this floor to be completely reflective. Kiba will be back in an hour to see how you're doing." She turned and out the door she strode. Before I knew it, I was in the gym alone with only three cleaning supplies and no idea how to actually clean the floor… do I just brush then wash over. And why did I have to clean it… what would be the worst thing she could do if I didn't.

Oh yea, make me the servant. I'd rather scrub a few floors than have to take orders from anyone here. Ew… sweaty, grimmy floors. I took a deep breath before I dropped to my knees. My hang over was slowly fading away. I had them so often I was over them easy, too much practice. But still, cleaning solution and scrubbing floors was not going to help me. I wanted to cry but I just dipped my brush into the bucket and began to brush the floor hard. I scrub over all the obvious spots first, cutting through the grim no matter if it wanted to be gone or not. I began to grow angry at spots, like they had a vendetta against me, it was incredibly ridiculous. I actually began to threaten dirt spots.

"Fuck you black spot number 8, you're going to come up! I don't care if you want to sit there, I'm not becoming a servant and I would like to have some dignity in front of these smelly people!" I would scrub harder and a piece would come up and I would begin to taunt it. "OH! BOOYA! WHAT NOW BLACK SPOT! What do ya have to say about that."

There has got to be something in that bleach… I think I sniffed it too much while dipping my brush in it. I'm had to be loosing it. But I went on my way, taking up dirt spots, or scrubbing off grime and big yellow spots that I hoped was sweat build up.

This was a new bottom low to me. I felt like jail would have been better, there atleast I could do nothing all day and just wait till my 18 days for underaged drinking was up. Would have been so much better. Too late. I wiped my brow and continued to scrub at the ground, trying to keep from actually thinking. The less I thought about how demeaning this was, how I was not a floor scrubber but a rich girl and should be out partying or shopping, the faster it was going. I actually got to the spot where I started the sever scrubbing and took one look at the towel and knew. That wouldn't be enough to wiped down this whole place. I needed bigger towels. I turned to the towel rack and grinned.

"Light bulb!" I grinned, grasping a giant handful of them. But I wanted something more like a mop, something to push instead of being on my knees which were hurting more than they've ever hurt before. That's when I saw it. The skinniest of the bars they use for weights. If I tied about 3 towels to the went of that like a cushion, then put a towel underneath it, it would be like a floor buffer! I'M A GENIUS! Who needs a mop! That would cover more distance and ground. YES! PERFECT!

I snatched it up, and found it lighter than I expected. I placed a wad of a towel around it's end, then wrapped three more around that so it was like a giant sponge and pours some of the cleaner on a towel I laid out on the floor. I set the sponge stick on the towel and began to push it around. I would be done in less than the two hours she gave me. Then I could lay down and sleep some more. Smiling, I pushed it around everything, getting every spot, twirling and pushing it this way and that.

"Are you using a weight bar like a mop" I swung to a stop, turning to the door where I saw Kiba standing, about to step on my clean floors with his shoes.

"STOP RIGHT FREAKIN' THERE!" I put my hand up, glaring at him directly. "You put one dirty paw on my stupid floor, I'm going to strangle you. Like don't even think dirty thoughts! You have no idea what I scrubbed up here and I'm not cleaning up after you!" I hissed, glaring at him. He huffed, making a snorting noise with his nose and stayed back in the door way. I scrunched my nose at him, then went back to my make-shift mop.

"And yes… I am using a weight bar thingy as a mop…" I spoke, getting behind another weight lifter machine. I was so close to being done. I Pushed my make shift mop around for the last bit before disassembling it and putting it's parts away. I put the towels down the shoot and dried up the last of the water by putting it on the floor in the door way then laying down a towel. I motioned for him to walk on the towel.

"Well come on Richie… my mom said you have earned a sandwich"

I stopped and turned to him with a confused look, eyeing him.

"What?" He growled, looking at me.

"What's a sandwich?"


	3. Curb Cat

The Diary of a Party _ANIMAL_

_A KibaXOC Story_

Chapter three:

Curb Cat

"Kai! You can't believe this! My dad kicked me to the curb! I'm living in my own personal jail, Like there is nothing worse than this, I'm dying without my people! Please, when you get this, come to the Inuzuka Clan house immediately and save me! Oh no! He's coming back…Bye, Hugs and Loves!" I pushed the house phone back on the wall and dropped back into the chair where I had been last scene. They had left me in the room surrounded with books and random chairs that had all been ripped up to some extent except for one, which I took the liberty of sitting in and telling Kiba I wouldn't move. All day he made me stay by his side as he did things, just like his yapping little side kick akamaru. Okay, so Akamaru was adorable but he was my worst enemy too, so I can't be too nice to him. He Isn't incredibly yappy, but anytime I decided to escape, he would give me away and Kankuro would bring me back (kicking and screaming sometimes). It was always, do this, or clean this, or shut up. It was mostly shut up.

Kiba confessed early on he doesn't like the way I talk, or the way I talk to him. I understand some people can't stand my way of speaking, it's not my fault my mother raised me this way.

It was all her influence, I know it is. My compulsive spending, my valley girl accent, my need to party and drink, ALL HER…Okay, maybe I love all those things too, but if anyone is to blame it's her. My mother started it all, I am not to blame here! I did nothing wrong but be what I was told to be and now I'm being punished like some rag throw away doll because Daddy didn't like the way it looked.

"Good, right where I left you." Kiba stated, scrunching up his face right at me.

"Oh, what now? You're suddenly interested in me? How sweet and incase you didn't notice, that was sarcasm," I snarled at him. He made a face and mimic my words but in a high pitched nasily voice. I huffed and crossed my arms, flipping my right leg over my left left.

"I do not speak like that, puh-lease! My voice is much sexier!" I stated, turning my face from him. He snorted and sat in a ripped up, beaten up arm chair across from the one I was in.

"Don't play me Kiba," I sneered, leaning towards him, "I know you want me." I spoke with a smirk, flicking a brow at him. He snorted again, almost to the poin the choked. Within seconds he began laughing, his hand clenching his stomach and his head thrown back. I pulled back. Wait… was he laughing at me? Oh no he was not! I gasped and jumped to my feet, disgusted and furious at him.

"What's so funny, exactly!" I snapped, my arms crossed over my chest. He continued to laugh, stomping his foot as if he couldn't stop laughing at me. What was so funny? WHAT! I stomped my foot hard, throwing my hands down with an aggravated huff. He continued to laugh and make sounds like he was trying to stop laughing but he couldn't. I was tired of him laughing at me without telling me why! "STOP LAUGHING." I slapped him hard on the knee, glaring right at him.

"What is so funny? I mean, come on, what did I saw?" I blurted out.

"You… HAHAHA… You…. I can't believe you said that with a serious face! AHAHAHA! AH! I can't breathe!" He choked out, laughing harder. I furrowed my brows at him, scrunching up my face completely. He thought it was funny that I was sexy? What an A-whole! I am the sexiest person alive, I know it. I know almost every man wants me, so why is he laughing?

"I'll have you know a lot of men chase after me." I huffed, pouting and turning from him. They won't after they get a whiff of me kicked out of my house and money. I even checked my bank accounts. Frozen! Even my back up ones. I was completely cut off from my empire!

"Maybe they chase what's easy and rich!" He snickered. Without thinking I turned right to him and slapped him hard across the face. I watched in slow motion as his face whipped to the right and planted right into the couch and Akamaru came from the ground into his lap, then turned and growled at me.

"Oh hush! He deserved it." This time, I could feel the tears coming on and they were coming hard. I clenched my fists hard, pushing my manicured nails into my palms as hard as I could while clenching my toes and thinking as many words a minute to confuse my emotions as I could. He would not get the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"What the hell was that for!" He snapped, turning to look at me. His slit brown eyes narrowed in on me.

Anger boiled through my body, I actually began to shake that I was so infuriated. I have been called many things in my life, and most of them I can take, most of them I agree with. Brat, definitely, alcohol addicted, okay probably, party animal, YES! But never once… His eyes went straight for my palms, and my eyes traveled to them too. Suddenly they began to sting and I realized why. My nails had pierced my skin and were making me bleed.

"Never…Ever! Call me easy, again." I snarled between clenched teeth.

"What I-" I cut him off, my bloody palms flying at his shoulders and shoving him hard into the chair, my bare feet standing on his sandals so I could look him in the eye, my blond hair framing my face and hanging in his.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Never. Call. Me. Easy. EVER. Again" I hissed through gritted, harsh teeth that were set on edge. He took one look in my eyes before I shoved from him and stormed right back to my seat, sat down, crossed my skinny jeans covered legs over each other and stared right at him. He didn't break eye contact, and neither one of us blinked for a moment, just kept the contest going. I kept my arms crossed as my platinum blond hair blew lightly in front of my face for a moment before stopping. He was not going to win! I was a brat of a world famous delegate! I learned how to throw a temper tantrum and win an argument before I learned to ride a bike or run. I would never blink!

"Wow, you're good at this! Kiba has never had a stare down last this long" A voice broke the silence. I kept my eyes wide open while Kiba blinked and turned his head, with a giant grin, I lept up from the seat and shot my hands in the air.

"I WIN!" Then the feeling of the scabs over my palms came to mind and my hands came crashing back, "OW!" I grimaced and flinched. Kiba rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, looking to Akamaru sitting on his head like nothing just happened.

"Well… dinners ready," It was Hana, looking at Kiba then to me. I nodded and walked from the room, past Hana and toward the dinning hall I saw when showed me what a 'sandwich' was. Which by the way, is the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten. Have they ever used seasoning, or just salt before? I actually had to sneak into the kitchen to reprimand the chef when I didn't find anyone. It was Kiba that made the sandwichs and seeing as he was the one feeding me, and at that point I was starved, I just turned around and snuck back to my seat before Kiba came back from asking his mother something.

I wasn't too excited about dinner. Obviously they had no taste buds, which if I was going to atleast feed myself would have to change.

However, I never thought my dinner would be interrupted like it did. I guess with so much work and all the freakish life style, I forgot what it was to be famous. Rumors and Paparazzi, and the second I left the library room to walk across the grassy area to the hall, when a flash went off. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard all the noise and my whole body stopped. NO! FUCK WHAT DID I DO! I covered my eyes as more flashes wet off, blind to them. Wow, what just happened? Then a hand landed on my shoulder and I uncovered my eyes and found Marishi the gossip reporter there in front of me with a tape recorder.

"Miyaku Shemazu! Is it true? Have you been kicked to the curb! We have a phone recorded message to a friend of yours with you pleading for help! Tell us! What is it like to live with Ninjas? Why are you dressed like that"

Oh yea, in one day I had forgotten I had been famous. My father a high delegate and my mother once a beauty queen and all the perks that came with it, one movie, a couple songs, modeling, everything, I was famous by association, then when I became of age, I became even more famous for being famous. I flinched before scowling at Marishi, stepping away from his hands.

"Camera's off, please! I'm not answering anything!" I snarled, rolling my eyes.

"Miyu, what is going…" Kiba walked out before being blinded by flashes and stumbling a bit. Great! Now this would be even worse but I couldn't help, I grabbed him by the elbow and supported him till the flashing stopped blinding him. I made a rookie famous person mistake and looked him in the eyes, trying to block out the flashes. I stood in front of him and put my hands to his cheeks making him look at me.

"Kiba, look at me… ew, your eyes are so dilated! Damn, you need to get back inside if you don't want permenant damage." I grimaced, looking him over as he put a hand up to shield his eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I… My friends… are bitchies?" I said with a half apologetic smile. That's when I realized just what happened and nearly slapped myself. This was about to get worse, and with that thought, Marishi jumped up beside us with a giant grin and put the recorder between us. "MIYU! Is he your boyfriend, did you move in with him when your father kicked you out"

Yea, it just went from annoying and bad, to freakishly annoying and worse.

XX

"HOW DARE SHE! SHE LIKE TOTALLY SOLD ME OUT! I HATE HER!" I screamed, storming through the forest behind the large Inuzuka compound. Kiba's mother Tsume told Kuromaru to follow me through the trees to make sure I didn't get lost. I kicked sticks with my 100 dollar flip flops, watching them skip through the air. If I could, I bet steam would be rising out of my ears at the moment.

"Human drama," Kuromaru huffed, walking beside me. He had been quiet most of the way as I vented to absolutely no one and went about chucking and kicking as much as I could lift and hit. It felt good and no one could see us here. I huffed, pushing my blond hair from my face with my fingers to back behind my ears. "You don't understand! Kiba's social life might be over, and mine was just shot down the toilet! I mean, come on, how hard… how hard is it to get a good friend around here! Like she totally ratted me out, I bet for a couple grand she even told them anything they wanted to hear about me! It's always the second you loose your money you loose your friends." I groaned, kicking at the grass now, my hands stuffed into my skinny jeans pockets. I hung my head and let out another sigh, "and Kai was even supposed to be my best friend… I told her everything, I even bought her that gown for her 15th birthday party pre-party! Then I bought her shoes and jewelry to match it for her birthday present…I took her everywhere… like is it so hard to treat people the same way you treat them, especially when there in need! I mean seriously, choke me with a spoon right now…" I moaned. With that, I planted myself right ontop of a large oak that had been broken and fallen down right on the path. It wasn't too old, and for once in my life I wasn't worried about bugs. I was worried about my social life. I was kicked to the curb by everyone I knew and expected to just be happy with it.

I turned to Kuromaru who sat beside my knees and looked out futher into the woods, then up at me with a genuinely confused look. I scrunched my brow and looked right back at him in his one eye.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out.

"Kiba doesn't have a social life…" Kuromaru stated. Without saying another word, a giant smile came back to my lips and I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter, hard laughter that shook me to the core and forced me to hold my stomach with both hands. My face fell to my lap as I laughed, gasping for breath and I could feel the none breathing tears coming to my eyes. I pulled back, gasping for air louder than I expected, and laughed harder.

For once in the full day and a few hours I had been at this compound, I was smiling and laughing and not complaining I was there. Kuromaru just looked back to the woods. I caught my breath and got to my feet, snorting a bit here and there. Only, I stopped when I heard a horrible squealing sound and Kuromaru jumped to his feet.

Wait a minute… Oh crap! That whole Hero syndrome that all ninja's, and their partners, had was about to kick into Kuromaru. And I wasn't going to sit behind and be attacked by wolves or lions, or bears! Kuromaru bolted off in the direction of the sound and I sighed.

"You know, this shoes aren't meant for running," I groaned, but followed after him nonetheless. I would just sell them to some stupid person for half the price later. I hate running, lets get this straight. If I had to run for my life, I would actually debate letting the monster eat me. I hate running that much. So take that into thought when I say I ran after this black wolf looking dog through the trees and down a dirt hill and into a huge bush and bamboo. I came to a screeching halt when I saw what was before me. A giant snake was biting and swallowing a cat as a smaller cat attempted to get away, but the snake had it trapped against a large bamboo and the thorny part of the bush. Which of course, we ran through and Kuromaru is buying me a new tank top… or Tsume, probably her seeing as she has the money and he's a dog, less likely to actually buy something.

Kuromaru instantly went for the snake, attacking it with full wolf like actions. He got it buy the throat and began to throw it at things before pouncing on it and attacking with his claws. I fell to my knees and scooped up the kitten before taking in the sight of what was around me. Obviously the snake had the mother in his jaws because, there were little kitten bodies on the ground, but giant fang marks were in their bodies and blood soaked their white fur. I took a deep breath as the snake fell lifeless underneath Kuromaru's paw, the mother bitten in two.

I won't cry, but instantly I clutched the kitten to me, mewing and squeaking, blind and covered in birthing goo. I'll squeal and be grossed out later as I pulled it close and tried to keep it warm. My breathing was shallow as I kept it close to me and nuzzled it with my neck, keeping it from seeing the bodies even though I knew cats don't open their eyes for three weeks.

"Miyu…give me the kitten" Kuromaru spoke. I looked to him, and his eyes were dark. Oh no! No! What did he want the kitten for!

"Why? She's just a baby?" I whispered, my voice shaking. Half of it was because of fear of what Kuromaru would do, but the other half was me realizing I was covered in thorns, dirt, and birthing goo, plus my flip flops were probably torn or ruined and no longer worth selling.

"She's a runt, she has no mother, and she's a new born… she won't survive either way, give her to me and I'll make it fast and painless" Kuromaru stated, walking towards me. I don't know what moved me more, the mewing and squeaking from the cat, or the fact I didn't want to know I let the dog kill the orphan kitten. It was cliché, I mean, you see it all the time in movies. The girl saves the poor innocent animal and does everything to keep it alive. Well! I wanna be her too! She always gets what she wants in the end, ends up happy as does the animal she saves! Hell, even in the comedies or drama movies she ends up okay as does the orphan. No! He was not taking this kitten, it was my orphan! This is my curb side in the box cat! No matter what I have to do… I already have to throw away these shoes and this tank-top and take another shower in the same day.

"No! Kuromaru, I'm not letting you murder it… it's calling for me to take care of it. I've seen it happen plenty of times in the movies" I spoke defiantly, standing and holding it close to me.

"Miyu, you don't get to make those decisions and those are movies and actors! This is reality!" He snarled.

"Well why can't it be like the movies! And I have enough close, accessories, and… like, diamonds on my suitcase to give this cat the life it would never have here in the wild! So there! I'm keeping my curb cat!" I stated, pulling my tank top up to my chest, tucking it under and over my bra to make a basket and put the kitten in my boob basket. I kept one arm under it and the other around it as I kept it close.


	4. I'm still not touching the bugs!

The Diary of a Party ANIMAL

Chapter four: I'm still not touching the bugs!

"_Miyaku Shemazu, famous party girl now homeless girl? Or does she have a new home with her new boyfried Kiba Inuzuka. He is the son of the head of household of the Inuzuka clan, famously known for their dogs and vicious, impulsive nature. Well this gold digger in-training is in for a big surprise when she realizes there is no money in the Inuzuka clan_!" I snarled, throwing the newspaper down on the table and glaring right at it. My kitten sat in a small basket I found in the house, then used a towel, a heating pad that was battery powered, then a pillow and one of my soft wash cloths ontop. It mewed as I took the small bottle full of milk and placed it up to the kittens mouth, instantly feeling angry for reading the paper. I got the bottle from the puppies supply room. They had all these baby bottles for small animals, and Hana actually did something nice by providing me with a milk solution to help my kitten. I lightly fed my closed eyed kitten and glared back at the paper. I had to keep reading before I heard someone talking about it and I didn't hear the whole thing.

"_Miyu, as she commonly known, was seen exiting a room in the Inuzuka house hold holding hands and whispering sweets to her new boyfriends_… like seriously, who writes this crap" I snarled, looking back to my kitten who stopped sucking and curled up in the wash cloth. I sighed and pulled the second cloth ontop of my kitten baby, kissing my pinkie then placing it on my kittens forehead.

"Goodnight Moo" I whispered, as I watched the kitten curl up and fall back asleep. Who said taking care of a baby is hard, this was a piece of cake. I just kept milk formula on me and made sure my kitten was as warm as could be, which meant carrying batteries but that was fine.

"You named it moo?" I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder at Kiba entering the dining hall. I had an empty plate in front of me, only a newspaper full of lies sat near me, other than moo.

"Moo, is not an it. SHE is a baby and therefore does not need your hateful words, so like… suck it!" I snarled at him in a hushed tone, "But suck it quietly because Moo is napping" I whispered and turned back to my newspaper.

"Oh… sorry" He snorted and swung onto the bench beside me, yawning and stretching. Akamaru was asleep in his hood and his messy hair.

"How are you not tired, that-"I shot him a look and Kiba made a fake coughing sound, "Moo," He corrected, I smiled and turned back to my paper. "Moo was up all night whining like a fresh mutt… You had to be too, Hana said you two were up all night taking care of it." He stated with another yawn.

"I was… But I'm used to late night, party animal here… I once went on tour with this hot new band called the Devil strings and… I" I cut out some of the story for his sanity and my reputation with him, "Well anyway, their shows were at midnight and we had to drive to their next concert right after them, I didn't sleep completely for a week, I can handle it." I spoke and turned to moo with a smile. She was so adorable. She was small, pure white with a black nose and black paws, along with two black spots on her skin like a cow does, so thus, I named her moo.

"You do realize, you're raising a cat… in a dog compound" Kiba sneered, nodding at my cute angel in her basket, napping away.

"And? Cats and dogs can get along." I smirked at him and he shook his head. I eyed him before watching him stand up and stretch. I sighed and stood up too. I guess it was time for this monotony to start again. What filthy routine or thing was next? I pushed my blond hair from my face, pulled my basket onto my arm like a purse and looked to Kiba.

"Um… My sensei has a job for you specifically." Kiba stated, nodding in the direction of a different door. It was the one that led to a hall where all the offices were. "She's in with my mother."

I hadn't actually gotten time to see his sensei. I hadn't gotten time to do anything as of yet. I looked down to my clothing and make a look. I was still in my pj's and I needed to change. I didn't want anyone outside the compound to see me this way. The people here were rude, loud, outrageous and lost their sense of decent clothing while at home, so around them me being in pink fuzzy shorts with the words 'cuddle' on the butt and a cartoon character tank top was fine. But she might be a social person, and say something.

"I'll be back, I need to change." I smiled and turned for the door to go back towards the rooms when I heard the familiar hushing of people outside. I stopped short and held my basket to my chest. Great, the papa-stalkers somehow got back on.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked, his hand out to open the door. I grasped it hard, glaring right at him, my other hand flying to his lips. He huffed and glowered at me as Akamaru yawned and looked right at me.

"Shh…like my stalker paparazzi are outside waiting for a snap of me in my pjs or us together… any ideas how to get to my room without them seeing?" I whispered lightly, eyeing the door. I swear, if Tsume saw what was in her compound, she'd flip a lid, like she did last night. When she came out of the dinning hall and saw all the flashing lights, she turned into this growling, snarling monster that they all ran from. He rolled his eyes and looked to Akamaru who hoped off his head and jumped to the floor.

"It would be easy if you were a ninja but you're not…so we're going to have to go through the back halls…" He trailed off looking to the doors.

"What… what's wrong with the back hall ways," I blurted out, looking to him.

"Bugs and spiders," Without having to say more, I pushed him out of the way and opened the door. I would rather get photos of me then play with bugs and spiders. EW! I stepped out holding my basket like a purse and walked straight out onto the porch where I expected to be blinded by flashes, but found knocked out people and a group of Inuzuka house hold members.

"They tried to take pictures of the house… and there are just some secrets we can't share" A woman said, looking right at me, "So hurry up before they wake up."

"Thanks Auntie Yani." Kiba chuckled. I took this opportunity to not even ask any questions and darted as gracefully for my room. I ran across the compound to the building where the rooms were and darted up and into it, turning down the hall to my room. I placed my napping kitten down on the bed as I pulled my tank and shorts off. I was thinking about closing the door but I didn't even care too much anymore. I tugged on a pair of leggings that were black and jewels up the side of them, a pair of fashionable jean shorts, I pulled on a tight black cami then a loose, see through, white blouse over it.

I pulled on a pair of white boots and picked up my curb kitten and her basket. I walked from my room and walked fast towards the office where Kiba's instructor was waiting for me. What could I possibly be doing now? What could they possibly be making me do now. Atleast I only wore my 100 dollar white boots and not my 300 dollar pair.

I walked up to the door and pulled it open and found Kiba talking to a boy in a large blue coat that covered up most of his face, along with blocker glasses. I flinched a bit, taken back by his fashion suicide but nonetheless stepped into the room and looked to Kiba's mother talking to a brunette woman with red eyes.

"Ahem?" I coughed. The red eyes then focused on me then looked to the boy with blocker glasses.

"Shino, Meet miss Miyaku, she'll be helping out your family today." She cocked a brow at me. "What's with the basket?"

"It's for my cat… she's incubating," I stated, ignoring her and the main Inuzuka momma to look at the boy. "What exactly is it your family needs me to do?" I asked. Okay, what could they possibly have for me. Cleaning I could do, as long as my cat could come along. I crossed my fingers that it was cleaning, and that was sad for me. I hoped his family wasn't some freak show house that would involve me in doing something beneath me.

"We're cleaning out the Bug Hives…" He spoke in a low gruff voice. At first I heard cleaning and sighed inwardly to myself. Then the last part hit me like a tidal wave….bug…hive?

XX

"I, like, can not tell you anymore how much I'm not doing this!" I stated, watching Hana take my kitten away from me in the basket. I turned back to the little man and shook my head again. No, I was not cleaning out a bu-…-bu-…BUG HIVE! Ew, I can't even think the words, they're so gross. I shuttered right at the thought of bugs. I was not going to clean out the hives.

"Then don't, I told Kurenai that I would have a job for you, I do. Accept it or leave…" He snarled, turning and walking towards the compound in front of me. I eyed him walking away, then looked to the road that headed into town.

Clean out bug cages or go back to society.

"Fuck this place." I huffed and stormed off down the road. I was not going to stay here when I could have a part of my life back. While walking, I pulled my hair out of my pony-tail and began to fluff it, shaking life into it. With a giant smile, I began to put some pep into my step with a smile. First thing first, show that slut Kai a lesson, see some of my real friends, and get my reputation back into check.

The second I was back on the sidewalk of Kohana, I was spotted by a camera that flashed off. I ignored the small flashes and headed for the closest, most expensive boutique in Konoha, Yuri's Beauty Boutique.

I knew Kai would be in the store, trying to be me. She was always telling me how she wanted to be me, the head of the pack, the bringer of the party. Now that she took me down, she would definitely be it. Now I was getting my title back, with a good punch to her face. I stopped on the sidewalk, seeing Kai and my old pack of sluts and party animals.

Hands on my hips, I contorted my face with a huff. When I was the leader of the group, I would never judge them or call them sluts, but now that I saw them, I couldn't help it. They wore far to small amounts of clothes and they flirted with anything with a heart beat as they walked down the street. Just to top it all off, Kai was linked arm in arm with my party buddy Arki. He was the one guy I loved to throw it down with, and he always said he'd never leave my side, now look where he was. Hanging off the biggest slut of them all. I clenched my fists, and I was hard set on this.

Kai was about to get the brunt force of my hatred. How dare she sell me out for fame, and partying fame! I mean, it was great when I had it, but I would never sell out another person! I wasn't that horrible.

Was I? I furrowed my brows at Kai smiling and laughing with the group that were walking my way. Damnit, I had to punch her, take her out for my title. Only, there was this nagging voice in the back of my head that forced me to retrace my steps.

I couldn't get my title back this way, I had to get her back in a harsher way that this! She needed to feel betrayed like I did. Besides, Hana Inuzuka had my Kitten- if I didn't do as I was told I'd never get her back. They never said it, but I was sure they'd threaten me with that. However, I'm still not cleaning bug cages! I'd… I'd rather watch then touch them. I stalked down the road towards the Aburame house compound. I glared over my shoulder at Kai who kept walking laughing with that obnoxious laugh.

She'd feel my vengence… but not today. She was so lucky.

"So decided to join us after all?" I jumped at the voice of Kiba with his arms crossed against the large iron fence outlining the compound, Shino beside him. I scrunched up my face.

"Only because my kitten needs her mother… and Kai needs more punishment then just a broken nose. I need time to plan her downfall…" I growled, crossing my arms as well.

"Come on… the bugs won't wait!" Shino groaned, turning to enter the gates. I sighed and followed after.

"I'm still not touching bugs!"


	5. You've got jokes

The Diary of a party _ANIMAL_

_KIBAXOC Fanfiction_

Chapter 5: You've got jokes.

I sat on the ground, holding a rather large rodent. Okay, it was a bunny, but the creature was 6 times the size of a regular rabbit and it was looking right at me as I held it inches from my face. I eyed the bunny before pulling back a bit. Just as I tried to pull away, a deep throated growl rolled up through the bunny and I stopped moving, eyeing the rabbit once more.

"Kiba, how is this …_THING_ safe?" I asked, eyeing the light brown eyed bunny just look right back at me. I bet a small child could ride the stupid thing. It's fur was incredibly soft and light chocolate color with caramel highlights in it, it's eyes looking right at me, the ears softly listening to everything that was being said.

"Sir Rey is not a thing, he's a Flemish giant… he guards the beetles and their habitat at the compound." Shino hissed, walking past me and putting a small piece of celery in front of the rabbit's face. I held it just a few inches in front of me, its massive back paws on the ground and its legs leaned against my knees. Shino had intended to distract the rabbit, but it only watched me more, its mouth opening and beginning to nibble on the celery, eyes glued to me.

"I thought we were cleaning bug cages, not babysitting mutant rabbits?" I hissed. I held still as the bunny growled again, still eating its celery. "No offense." I added to the rabbit. It didn't blink, just stopped growling and continued to eat the celery.

"Would you like to clean the cages?" Kiba piped up from a cage he was scrubbing. I looked to him then back to the rabbit. Clean cages that belongs to bugs? Oh hell no!

"You know what, he's kind of cute… I think we're going to go play!" I spoke with a smile. Kiba huffed and went back to his work as I put the Rabbit down and stood up. I dusted off my pants and looked to the rabbit. It sat there looking up at me as it had finished its celery.

"Come on Sir Rey, let's go run in the grass."

We were in the large field behind the Aburame compound, where they had a green house full of insects and their cages. They had beetles with them constantly, but the house was for special breeds they were raising. The rabbit was to keep the field safe and watched after. I didn't want to know what this rabbit was capable of if someone came to in danger the bugs. I began to walk forward, leading the rabbit away from the boys, it slowly stepping next to me, hopping if my steps got bigger.

I was away from them when I stopped and looked back at the bunny, Akamaru sitting next to the bunny with a wagging tail. I knelt down and petted him lightly. Before I could stand up, the rabbit pounced. It came at me, pinning me to the ground as Akamaru pounced around me held, yapping. I held still until I noticed the bunny was rubbing its face against my neck, nuzzling me and I couldn't help but smile. The ginormous rodent nuzzled me while Akamaru licked my head.

"Hey! Hey! Quit that!" I laughed only for the bunny to bounce off of me and begin to nuzzle my hands. I rolled over and petted it only to have Akamaru nip and play with my other hand.

"Akamaru! Hey!" I laughed, scratching behind his ears before looking to the rabbit and scratching the top of his head. That's when Akamaru began to jump up in front of me and yap, growling happily. I grabbed the closest stick I could find and chucked it. Weirdly, both the rabbit and Akamaru rushed after the stick. I watched and laughed as they both pounced down on the stick. But it wasn't till I saw the rabbit grab the stick and come bouncing back, Akamaru holding onto the stick with just his mouth, flying with the rabbit, that I barreled over.

I lay on the ground, laughing so hard I felt like peeing, holding my stomach at the sight of Akamaru flying through the air. I was laying there just a moment, laughing harder than I had in a long time when a shadow loomed above me making me look up to the person. It was Kiba who was looking down at me. I looked at him with a cocked brow.

He bent down so that he was just above me, with a crooked smile. If it hadn't been for the fact I knew he was going to say something smart about me playing with his dog, I would say he's actually handsome.

I wasn't playing, I just threw a stick but I enjoyed watching the animals run off and pounce. But Kiba, he had that kind of face and body structure that was perfect for him. It had bad boy with a soft spot written all over it. I never really looked, but now looking at him, I could see us fitting perfectly together. The second I thought that, I scrunched up my face and shoved him hard in the shoulder. AS IF! He wasn't my type; I only went out with guys who could handle me. Kiba couldn't even stand me, let alone handle me.

He sneered as I sat up and took the stick from Akamaru's mouth, looking to the rabbit then me.

"You need to help!"

"But I'm having fun." I stated, "And there is no way I'm going to help clean up after bugs."

"I'll get a spider…" He threatened and I looked at him suspiciously.

"No you won't." I stated, cocking a brow at him. That's when a giant smirk came across his lips and his hand came out of his pocket, a large spider on his hand. I couldn't help it, I jumped up and screamed. One of those high pitched, girlie screams that made him drop the spider and cover his ears. Which, only made me scream more as the creature stalked towards me.

"KIBA YOU ASSWHOLE! STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" I screamed, launching past the guy. While holding his hands over his ears, he laughed hard as the spider crawled off into the grass away from him. I continued to scream and run towards the house, not caring who would hear me, just that I would get away from the bugs.

Only, as I was tearing ass away from the dick who almost put a spider on me, I ran smack into a girl. I knew it was a girl because a guy would have been a wall I came crashing into. Girls have boobs, which bounce back, and force both girls to fall, which happened.

"Damn!" I groaned, sitting up and looking to the short, purplish blue haired girl lying on the ground. Great, now I was going to have to apologize to the girl, because she was a ninja, and I knew damn well that I had done this to myself. I was the one screaming and running at breakneck speeds.

"Hinata! You okay? She knocked you good!"

"Kiba, help her up." Shino growled, walking with his partner up to us girls on the ground. I sat up, rubbing my head and furrowing my brows at the girl.

"Ow…" I grumbled. The pale, purple eyed girl sat up and looked at me, rubbing her own head.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!" She stumbled over her words. I cocked a brow at her as Kiba put out a hand to her to help her hoist herself up. I dusted my legs off and took the hand offered to me, not realizing it was Shino's. When I stood and felt something crawling on my hand, I screeched and began to frantically dance, Kiba bursting out laughing again. I could feel it, embarrassment building up on my face.

I never liked being laughed at, I was always the one laughing at others! This was not the way it went down, no one was supposed to know that bugs freaked me out, or any of my other fears. I wasn't the girl who was supposed to be embarrassed in front of boys, but now that I was wiping beatles off my hands and glaring at Kiba, holding his stomach, pointing his finger and laughing, I felt ready to run to my shabby room and actually cry. I never once felt like this, but this guy had done this in mere minutes.

"Shut up you ass whole!" I snarled, standing still, almost in tears. "First you kill my life style, then you make me live with you and your freakish family, and now! Now you're playing tricks on me! Real funny Kiba Inuzuka! I hope you know, I hate your stupid guts! You stupid… stupid… asswhole!" I hissed. Half in tears, I turned and stormed off. I started off storming, but then I started to run, from the field, around the house and towards the house. I wanted to just be by myself.

It was so funny to everyone that I was now at the bottom, the lowest of the low. I was finally the girl I used to make fun of.

I was running the best I could before I fell to my knees in the middle of a sidewalk. Bare and empty, I let my hands fall to my lap and I scrunched up my face.

"I hate my life…" I whimpered. "I… I need to drink…" I whispered, looking around the road I was on. I no longer cared if my mascara was running, or if I looked club nice. I wanted to be wasted, I wanted to dance and forget the world. Fuck Kiba and his stupid laugh! Fuck him and his friends…

I got to my feet and rushed off in the direction of the first bar I could find. Muko's bar was the closest and that was perfect. I had some money in my bra, and they had some music going on. Smiling and wiping my eyes, I pushed my way through the doors and up to the bar.

"I want the strongest thing you can get me." I asked the man behind the bar. He took one look at me, and went to work. I looked to the bar scene behind me. Pool games and lots of men just standing around, so it wasn't the club, but it would have to do. I turned and slapped some money on the counter as he slid a cup over the counter. He held onto it and put out his hand again.

"What?" I asked, scowling at him.

"I.D."

"Hold on." I grumbled. Now… where was my fake. I always had it on me! I searched my bra then my pockets before furrowing my brows. Where was my Fake?

"She doesn't have one! She's under aged, sorry." I scowled and glared at the door where Kiba stood, leaning against the frame.

"You took it, didn't you?" I hissed.

"I did. Good thing too, my mom said you wouldn't go to a bar, said you wanted to go home too bad. But I knew you would, you can't survive without a drink and a party, can you?" Kiba sneered, rolling his eyes. "Come on, it's getting close to sunset." Kiba walked up towards me but I backed up from him, crossing my arms.

"No." I stated. "Like could you be any more stupid. There's no way I'm going with you." I huffed.

"Fine. Stay, drink till your brain is gone and you can't remember what guy you've slept with." He spoke, rolling his eyes again. I let my jaw drop as I stared at him. What did he think I was? A slut? I might like to party, and sex was nice, but sex wasn't what I liked. It was the party, the drinking and the dancing. I felt free when I was drunk and surrounded by people. Sure I'm guilty of having sex with guys, but I chose them while I was sober. HOW DARE HE ASSUME… HOW DARE HE…

That was all it took, for my hand to grasp a pool stick out of a guy's hand and swing. I swung as hard as I could, glaring and huffing with an adrenaline rush as a smack rang out and the whole bar went silent. Kiba went still as I dropped the pool stick to the ground, fists clenched. His hand went to his head before he turned and glared daggers at me.

"I'm not a slut." I snarled between teeth. He scrunched up his nose in anger.

"Yes you are. You're a dirty, horrible slut who is ruining my life!"

"RUINING YOUR LIFE?" I screeched. "You ruined mine!" I grabbed a pool ball from the same table and chucked it. Kiba ducked from it and lunged. I tried my best to get away from him, but he got my right hand. His claws were digging into my skin as I thrashed and punched with my free hand.

"LET ME GO! You're hurting me!" I cried, pulling at my arm. I took one look at him and took aim, before slapping him hard across the face. He let me go and I fell to the floor, tears welding up as I looked at him. He looked at me before his eyes and mine looked to my wrist. Blood was trickling out of small gashes in my skin. I could feel the sting, and suddenly my world began to get fuzzy. Blood… Ew…. Blood…Ow…

I don't remember what happened next, other than going black.

My fears:

Bugs of any sort (especially spiders)

Bad press

Being alone

My blood.


	6. Horseshoe Homni

The Diary of a party _ANIMAL_

_KIBAXOC Fanfiction_

Chapter 6: Wake up

There is nothing I hate more than men flirting with me when I don't want it, especially if they don't have a chance. I should probably explain how this came to be, because the last time I wrote in my diary, I blacked out after battling with Kiba.

Now, I wouldn't bring up the flirting thing if it hadn't been a series of events leading up to my final burst. That burst was me shouting at a hopeless man to take a hint and walk away. It all started with me waking up in the hospital with needles in my arms and paparazzi outside my room.

"Wake up you stupid girl, now!"

I shot up in my laying position to glare at the person who dared to wake me up. Of course, it was Kiba.

"No!" I hissed. I put myself back down and closed my eyes. I didn't want to speak to him, or even look at him at this moment. I didn't have a choice. He grasped me by my shoulders and began to toss me back and forth until I was forced out to open my eyes and slap at his hands.

"STOP!" I screeched, slapping at his hands. He dropped me from his grasp and looked at me with a cocked brow. "Like, could you be any more insulting. You call me a slut, then make me bleed and black out, now I can't even enjoy being in the hospital! How rude," I hissed.

"You've got to get your lazy ass up, now." Kiba snarled. He pushed my clothes onto my bed. I swatted at them. I could damn well be lazy in this bed; he was the one who put me here. I didn't want to hear it. I looked away from him only to feel his fingers grab my chin and rip my jaw to look at him. "It's important…. I can't leave without you." He whispered harshly.

I eyed him with furrowed brows, looking to him then my clothes. Tugging my face from his grasp, I grabbed my clothes. He turned and walked to the door, looking at the people talking rather loud outside the door.

"What's so important that you can't leave without me… no one's making you stay." I grumbled. Pulling on my pants over my underwear, I was looking at him but he didn't even look back. He just kept the scowl on his face and looking out at the people. I was pulling on my top when he turned to look at me.

"Done? Good, let's move!"

"Whoa-What-" I didn't get a chance to understand; Kiba leapt forward and grasped me. He pulled me into his arms and swung the window open in one movement. "NO! I-"

Kiba jumped out the window. I screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" I cried into his shoulder as we collided with the top of a tent and bounced up again. I just heard him snickering as I clung to his chest and kept my eyes closed. I could feel my stomach flipping as he landed on his feet and raced off with me in his arms. Why would he even hold me in his arms, didn't I disgust him?

I honestly couldn't think, even if I could, nothing would make sense. Because I could hear Kiba beginning to growl, and a smaller, higher pitch, growling coming from his coat pocket, I actually opened my eyes. Akamaru was baring his teeth out to something in front of us. I took two seconds to look out and found Kiba slowing down to a stop. I knew where we were, I could see the Inuzuka compound just down the street and around the corner. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't being pressed up against Kiba, I could smell it too. All I smelled at the moment was Dog and blood.

Wait….

Blood?

I ripped my head to the street infront of us and there he was. The reason for all the growling, for all the running and the paparazzi, a man named Horse-shoe Homni.

"Horse-shoe?" I whispered. He was splattered with blood and his face was scratched up. I had to push my face into Kiba's shoulder to keep from gagging. The scent was taking over Kiba and Akamaru's. All I could smell was blood.

Before I explain what Horse-shoe just did, or why he was covered in blood, or how in the world I ended up in a club with a middle-aged man hitting on me, I need to tell you who Horse-shoe is.

Horse-shoe Homni is Homni Abit, he was the horse trainer and pony teacher for my family and all the rich families around. When I was 4, my parents had him fired and black-booked for what he did. Everyone in the world heard about it, or atleast everyone in Konoha and he was threatened with Jail if he didn't leave the town and never come back. He raped and choked one of the daughters of a prestigious family, one of my better friends.

You see, he had this list of girls he wrote in permanent marker on the bottom of a horse-shoe. She was the second on the list, I was on the bottom. Apparently, he just wanted revenge for us being rich, but I didn't care. He was a disgusting man who didn't deserve any thought of mine. Except for right now, when I wished he wasn't there in front of me.

"This is why we had to leave." Kiba growled. "Hold on, once we're on the compound he can't get you."

For all he had done, Kiba didn't scare or make me shake as much as I was shaking at the thought of Homni, just feet from us.

"Okay, just… like, don't let him kill me." I whimpered, clutching his chest with all my girlish might.

"Akamaru… you know what to do!"

"What?" I pulled my head back only to come to see an Akamaru leaping up out of the jacket and pouncing onto my head. "What the hell is the puppy going to do-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE GIRL… SHE'S THE LAST ONE…"

Everything froze as I took a breath. Like everything was in slow motion, I looked from the dog on my head and looked to the man smiling like the mad-man he was.

The last one?

The…

Last…

I could recall every name on that Horse-shoe he wrote on. I know, because all of them had been in my clique.

Kai Mino was on that list.

"YOU BITCH!" I screeched. Kiba looked to me with confusion but I just pointed at the blood covered man. "YOU … KAI! I was supposed to ruin her! She was mine! YOU FUCKING BRING HER BACK!" I could feel my throat beginning to close up.

Kai was a back-stabber, she was a horrible person but she was mine to murder. She was mine to ruin and take back my crown. He wasn't allowed to kill her. She was allowed to be dead. No! Neither were the others, they were mine! Father had his kingdom, Mother had her company and her beauty, I had my friends. They were all I had when I was kicked to the curb. Now they were…

"YOU BRING THEM BACK!" I cried, tears threatening to spill.

"It doesn't work that way girlie… but when I'm done, you can join them-" I shook my head, tears actually spilling down. The absolute last thing I needed after this whole week was Horse-shoe was to finally come back.

"Come on… we're out of here!"

"YOU BRING THEM BACK YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!"

But Kiba grasped me hard into his chest and Akamaru barked into the air. A giant puff of white smoke surrounded me and Kiba was lifting off with me. I watched in tears as we sped away.

How long had I been asleep?

How did he get back in the village?

How did he kill them all? There were 13 girls on that list!

"Richie…Girl…MIYU!"

I woke from my trance to look at Kiba arching a worried brow at me still clutching to him. I shoved from his grasp and stormed a few steps into the compound before I turned around and glared at him.

"How long has he been here? How long was I out?"

Kiba looked to the large wooden door before closing it before him and shutting the lock on it. I watched in anger as he collected the small white dog and placed him on top of his head. "ANSWER ME!" I hissed. Kiba finally looked up to me.

"You've been asleep for a week and a half… He never left the village." He spoke, crossing his arms. "It was my teams mission to figure out why all the affuluent families daughters were being found dead in alley-ways or club bathrooms. They were dying, one a night and the Hokage didn't know what to do. Until they figured it out and I was told to make you wake up from your comma."

"I WAS IN A FUCKING COMMA?" I screeched.

"You had an accident getting to the hospital." He mumbled.

"I… what?" I asked, looking him over. "Kiba! What did you do? Drop me from mid-air! I passed out in a bar!" I growled. He didn't look me in the eyes. "How much of a stupid-head can you be, like, is there anything you haven't told me? Can you do anything right?" I snapped.

"Hey! I saved your life! He was at the hospital when you woke up, the paparazzi were the only thing keeping him at bay." I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. No! Homni had been kicked out of the village, someone had to have let him in! No one knew what it was like to finally forget about that man, the only man who wanted me literally dead for no reason, and he show back up for no reason. As if he was some made-up phantom. He couldn't be back! No!

I didn't want him back, and I didn't want Kiba talking to me like he just made everything better because he didn't let the man slit my throat. Kiba was the reason I woke up to all this stuff in my face! If I had been awake I could… I could have… I don't know what I could have done but it wouldn't be sleep until I was the last one.

"Fuck you!" I snarled and turned from him. "Fuck off Kiba,"

"I SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE!" But I was already storming off. I was already steaming into my room. My room… no, this wasn't my room, it was a stinking motel room I was being forced to stay in because I made a stupid mistake. Now there was a killer back in Konoha and I had no idea what was going on.

I passed out in a world where the only threat to me and my life was Kiba Inuzuka, the ass-hole who ruined it. This was his entire fault!

I…

I need a drink!

I need to dance…

I need to forget.

That's how I ended up climbing out of my room window and escaping into the village while it was dark. In a pair of cheap black strappy heels and a slimming black dress, I rushed to my favorite. I ran mindlessly through the town, ignoring the itching on the back of my neck and my conscious screaming at me.

I came sauntering up to the club, being let in automatically like always. It was as if I never left my life, but everyone looked at me like I was a stranger. Everyone knew me but they looked at me with a look I had never seen looked at me. Like they didn't approve nor want me there. I cocked a brow, entering the loud music and could feel myself breathe.

I turned to say something to Kai, like I normally would, only to realize, she wasn't there. No one was. I was by myself at the edge of the dancers. A drink, that would ease me back into my life. If I went back to what I was used to, then it would be like I never even left that night. Like it never happened, I walked to the bar and slid into the most middle seat I could manage.

I was sitting at the bar, talking my way to a drink from the bar-tender when the man came walking up behind me. I didn't even dare look at him as he continued to talk to me. He asked me for my sign, if he could buy me a drink, everything the boys usually did. Well, in this case, the men. Finally, I couldn't handle it when he put his hand on my hip.

"Get your hands off my hips and take a hip! I'm not interested!" I growled, turning.

My whole world went cold.

"Oh come on Miyu… I think we both know you want my hands on your hips." Homni grinned.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I FINALLY UPDATED!

Woot. I had this whole bad-guy planned long ago, but I didn't know where to put him, so I figured I'd spice up the new chapter with him. So, do you think our party girl will get out of this alive?

Muse: Take a hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies


	7. Wide Awake

The Diary of a party _ANIMAL_

_KIBAXOC Fanfiction_

Chapter 7:

I gulped down and pushed any dying thoughts from my head. I needed to escape, I needed to leave. So I did what I did best. I dove into the crowd of dancing bodies. The music deafened me slightly but my eyes and hears only strained for Homni who fought towards me. I shimmed my way towards the middle, then as Homni was battling two guys and 4 girls with shimmery tops, I ducked and swooped towards the outside of the crowd. It wasn't incredibly easy, but I shoved myself towards the outside of the crowd.

Homni shouted at me, he shouted for me, but I was not going to join him, or my ex-best friend. I WASN'T GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!

"Hey Baby!"

I ripped my eyes from the sight of Homni to the man who grinded up into my hip. Panic was piling in my chest as I looked between the two men. I had an escape to make but this man would be useful. Homni closed in, his eyes narrowed on me. Time to act.

I grinned to the man and grasped him by his hideous belt buckle.

"Hey, buddy boy… come to the bathroom with me." I spoke in his ear, my teeth nibbling on his lob.

"Hell yea!"

"Great." I looked to Homni with horror before yanking the man by the belt, "Let's go!"

We skimmed the crowd, shuffled and danced through the thinner crowd til the bathroom was within a run's distance. Homni was still towards the middle of the crowd. My feet quickened as I shoved the guy around a girl and into the bathroom. I ignored the shouts of the girl and threw the door in her face. I hooked the lock behind the man and me.

"Baby, no need to rush…"

"No… there is. Oooh Baby, turn around while I get into something skimpier." I grinned as he turned around. The moment he turned and put his face to the door my face dropped and I rushed to the wall. Escape, where is the 'oh-shit' escape window. I had used it many times. I dared a glance back at my 'date' before kicking off my heels and clambering onto a sink.

"Ah-ha!" I whispered. The window was large behind a sink mirror. I placed the mirror down on the ground gently and flicked the latch.

"Baby?"

"Hold on…" I mumbled as I chucked my shoes out the window. I already hated myself for that, but I could always buy another pair. Right now, my life span was far more important than my heels. They made a small clattered sound, but nothing too incredibly loud. Especially with the club music still in my, and my date's, ears.

"That's something I never thought I'd think…" I grumbled to myself as I hoisted myself up and into the window. My hands burned but my muscles didn't give out. I found a way to lift my knees up into the sill and out the window. I turned onto my stomach and pointed my feet to feel for the lid of the dumpster.

"Baby?"

Shit! The man turned around as I grinned and waved to him. His face was priceless as I pushed myself more out the window. I felt the garbage bin lid

"Have a fun night!" I laughed before I shoved myself onto the lid. Before my date could find a way to see me, I had slid off the dumpster lid and collected my shoes off the slightly damp concrete. I didn't have time to strap them back on, I bolted.

The night sky was crisp and burning my lungs as I skidded around a puddled corner and dove for the first person on the street I could find. I didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't Homni.

"Hi!" I gasped breathlessly. I grasped the girl's arm and wrapped mine around hers as the two of us came stumbling into the street light. "HINATA!"

"Miyu!" She gasped. I watched in slow motion as she turned and pulled me into an embrace. "Kiba has been so worried!"

The words hit me like a sharp, uneven brick. Kiba, worried? Never… wait, could he? I looked to the short haired girl who pulled from the embrace to look at me in the eyes.

"Kiba…you… I don't have that kind of time Hinata, I have to get to the compound." I spoke as quickly as the words could tumble out of my mouth. "I need to get back to the compound…can you get me there?" I asked. My eyes shifted around the street. There were stragglers stumbling out of bars, owners of business's locking up. Restaurants still catering, houses lit up with families about to rest.

Hinata nodded and pushed forward. My feet stumbled after her as I tried to keep up. My world began to grow hazy as I realized what had happened. Because of my stupidity, because of my life style, I could have been killed. If I had just stayed at the Inuzuka compound, I would have been safe!

Tears began to mush my make-up, my hair fell as the heat and moisture rose in the air. A hot, steamy evening and I ran through the streets with running make-up and flat hair. I looked like a hot mess. Hinata didn't even seem fazed, she just continued along the road. My tears only made my heart beat with a heavy pound, and every step I took made my eyes water more.

I could have died!

I could still die!

I need…

I should…

For the first time, I didn't know what to do with my life? I didn't feel safe in my skin and didn't know how to keep going. I didn't know what I was doing and I wasn't confident.

I actually felt like hiding under the covers and cowering.

Miyaku Shemazu, Party animal and bitchy it girl didn't want to be herself.

I wanted to be Hinata. I wanted to know how to fight; I wanted to know how to survive!

My feet burned from the run, but I carried on into the night, Hinata close enough to grasp and the Inuzuka compound coming into sight.

"HINATA…MIYU!"

I slipped and skidded but I didn't stop. It took the warm, strong arms of Kiba to halt me. I didn't care if I was strong then, my mind stopped over thinking my situation at the moment. The second I came to a stop and felt safe in the arms of Kiba, I broke down.

I sobbed, actually sobbed, into Kiba's chest. I nearly drowned Akimaru as I sniffled and clenched my hands around his rough jacket. My tears pour down like rain as his arms held me stiffly to his chest.

"Stop being awkward and hold me, please! Please…." I whimpered and broke down more, "Just… ho-oo-ld me…" I cried into his chest.

"What happened?" He hissed towards Hinata.

"I… I don-don't know." Hinata stammered.

"Homni… He… he was at the club! He…I…" I tried to speak but I only buried myself deeper.

"Hinata, tell sensei we've found her and get Shino over here pronto!" Kiba snarled before he detached my hands from his shirt. "Your safe Miyu… you're safe, you can stop…"

His words trailed off as I looked up at him and broke down even more.

"I must look disgusting…" I moaned, "Oh this whole night… like, fucking sucks!" I cried, my voice cracked the more I forced it. Kiba smirked at me before he turned and waved for me to enter the compound. There was the whole Inuzuka clan, they stared at me.

"You look only slightly horrible…" Kiba mused in my ear. I shuffled my feet into the wooded gate. My eyes watched in horror until the gate was completely shut and locked before I let out a breath. I kept my head down as Kiba walked around me. "Come on… you need to get to sleep… partying can take the life out of someone…"

I shot my head up to Kiba who sheepishly grinned at me. For the first time that day, a laugh erupted from my throat. I felt mad as the laughter ripped through my lungs. My dress was ripped and wet from my back down, my strappy heels were soaked, my hair was stuck to my face, I had sweat all over my neck and forehead, my make-up was running, and I was laughing.

I almost died that night.

It wouldn't be the only time.

But it would be the last time I let Horseshoe Homni go without a fight.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I UPDATED AGAIN! I had to rewrite this chapter 7 times before I liked how it played out.<p>

Good boy-chan: I have been... fighting writers block and I finally beat it. I don't promise the chapters will be steadily posted, but they will not take forever!


	8. Nobody's Home

The Diary of a party _ANIMAL_

_KIBAXOC Fanfiction_

Chapter 8:

I closed my eyes as my hands gently ran down the back of Moo. He purred lightly as he stared at me. Now that his eyes were open, he watched me constantly with his big, brilliant, ice blue eyes. Since I found him in the forest, he had gained weight and began to meow lightly at me when I would leave him somewhere he didn't want to be alone. My head spun as I laid in my skinny jeans and my sparkling tank, Moo laid between my boobs.

"I can't let him get me…" I mumbled. I put one of my hands on my face and groaned. Like, could this get any worse? Seriously! A killer wanted my head? What did I do other than be related to rich people! I DID NOT DESERVE THIS!

"I'm not going to let him. No way damnit, am I going to…" I opened my eyes and looked to my pure white cat that lay on my chest. He meowed lightly as I furrowed my brows. My parents, they didn't even pay Kiba and his team. They were not a part of the entire operation. They didn't pick me up, they didn't call, and they didn't even come to the hospital.

Did they care?

Tears began to weld up in my eyes as I looked from my cat to the ceiling. I reached my hand to the desk where the house phone sat idly. My hands shook terribly as I pulled it towards my face. Numbers pressed in delicately, I put the phone to my ear and listened to the beeps.

Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Shemazu Residence, whose calling?"

"Dad?" My voice shook through my throat, it felt raw. It was thickly coated with fear and panic as my hand shook against the phone. Moo kept quiet as the sound on the other end of the line was silent. "Dad? It's Miyu…"

"I don't have a child, whoever you are, you need to hang up and be glad that I'm in a good mood. I'm leaving you with a warning, don't prank me again…"

My heart stopped mid beat as I pulled the phone from my ear. I clicked the end button and laid it on my side table. The moment the phone hit the side table I couldn't breathe. I just laid there.

I laid there and cried.

I could literally feel my heart break. It just shattered as I put my hands to my face and cried into them.

They disowned me! THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! HE SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHILD! I convulsed as I held Moo to my chest and moved to my side. I curled around him in a ball as he curled up next to my broken heart. My chest heaved and I burst out into fresh tears.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I cried out, more tears produced as I clutched myself in a ball. I tugged on my hair and scratched at my scalp as I shut out everything. Disowned.

I knew that he would eventually; I knew my father would eventually be fed up with my parties. But, I didn't think he would do it when I needed him. I didn't think they would give up on me when I needed them! I NEED A FAMILY!

They just threw me like trash to the wind, like I wasn't worthy of their time anymore. This time, the bad press wasn't my fault! I hadn't done anything; I just woke up to the hell from my childhood brought up again. Now… I don't know where I'm supposed to go…what I'm supposed to work for.

Before, I just wanted my parents to see they would miss me. I wanted them to realize who I was and love me for it. No, they just shut the door and expected me not to be heart. Footsteps stopped outside of my room for the 5th time this day, and for the first time, I didn't care what they did.

I knew it was Kiba, he paced the hallway since the day before. He was in charge of my life now, the Hokage had claimed he had to make sure of my safety till Horseshoe Homni was either dead or in custody. I wished for his death up until this moment. There was nothing for me to return to, there was no one to work to prove myself to. Maybe Homni should have killed me…

"Miyu…?"

I cried more into my knees, Moo squeaked from my tears that dropped on his head.

"Sorry Moo…" I mumbled. I gulped and let go of my now dirty blond hair, my clothes wrinkled and make-up smeared. Kiba tip-toed closer to my bed and I felt it shift as he sat towards the end. I didn't say a word as he lightly scooted closer and sat in silence.

I needed quiet as I cried harder into my knees, my cat nuzzled in my shirt to keep away from the tears. I felt Akamaru clamber to my shoulder and lay his head on my neck as a sign of comfort. I would have thanked him, but I didn't have any thanks in my body. I was without any thanks to anyone…

"They disowned me…" I whispered as I tightened my knees closer to my face.

"They don't know the whole story…" Kiba whispered back, "I bet, once they realize what's happening, they're say it was just a…" Kiba trailed off as I looked at him with a glare. I finally pushed myself up and out of Akamaru's comforting warmth.

"You don't get it, Kiba, they _DISOWNED _me. There is not going back, there is no taking back their word… I…I'm not their child, I have no worth, I have no friends, I have no place to go. Once Homni's dead…I'm homeless and hopeless. I have no skills, I have no money, and I …have nothing." The tears came on stronger. I pulled Moo out and put him beside the small white dog that allowed my kitten to curl up beside him. I took a breath before I looked to Kiba. I could see the worry written on his face."They dropped me like… like a bag of rocks that got too heavy to carry! Like I'm some fucking kind of toy you can throw away when it starts to look ugly! I'M A PERSON! Kiba, I'm their daughter…and they…just fucking…left me!"

I crumpled. "They left me and they didn't even tell me! They… threw me away when I needed them to take me back and love me…I just… I just want my life back… I want my shoes and my closet and my room, I want my parties and my friends… I want it back, because if it's back, then Homni's not here, and if it's back… I'm not alone…"

Kiba shifted, and at first I ignored it, until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and yank me forcefully into his chest. I held deathly still as Kiba roughly rubbed my shoulder and leaned his chin on my head. As awkward and painful as it was to have him consoling me, I was soothed. I let go of my knees and wrapped them around him. Kiba tightened his grip around me as I pushed my face into his chest and breathed him in.

It was harsh.

It was a musk that wasn't soft.

But it was the most I felt at home in weeks. I breathed in his dog scent, the smell of forest and fur and plain comfort.

Kiba didn't say a word, until I had curled up into his lap and his hands lightly fingered at my messy hair.

"Miyu, I can't promise you diamonds and shoes and closets… but I can promise you a home, a bed, and 3 square meals a day." He spoke softly.

I sniffed and pulled my face from his jacket. I grasped one of my blankets and wiped the mascara off his clothes then my face. After a deep breath I looked to Kiba who searched my eyes. He probably wondered if I would freak again. I didn't know what to say to him, my lips didn't move. Like, could I look more horrible and be in a worse predicament. Only, Moo piped up and meowed and squeaked loudly and I sighed.

"He's always hungry." I stated, and clambered off to fetch my kitten some milk.

Just because I was orphaned and without hope, did not mean that Moo was.

I needed a new list of what I was trying to do with my life.

I need a new goal...

New goal: See Homni killed, or Kill Homni...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: BUAHHAHAHA! I POSTED!<p>

It's been forever, I've been holding onto this chapter trying to write it for a long time and I apologize!

Don't give up on this or any of my stories, the updates are coming I promise!

Also, check out my tumblr for more daily updates on what's being written and what's being worked on: .com

Anywho, review and message I don't hear anything from you guys.

With love,

Myregardstothereader!


	9. Remember the name

The Diary of a party _ANIMAL_

_KIBAXOC Fanfiction_

Chapter 9: Remember the name

The sun barely reached the horizon when Kiba shot up from the bed he was in. The sound of someone panting and a cat meowing ripped him from his dreams. He couldn't remember where he was, but when he saw all the fashion and glitter he remembered. He and Miyu had spent the whole afternoon in her room, she asked him anything and everything he did to get strong. He watched as she sewed some of her minor fashion and ripped heels off some of her shoes and stitched them into running sneakers of sorts.

The whole day before was a blur, Miyu was here and there and did everything fast. Moo was attached at the hip, larger and older now. He had his eyes open and his teeth were growing in. It shocked Akamaru who watched the cat who seemed to have grown up more in the last week then it had in the first month they had it. Suddenly the cat was big enough to stand up next to Akamaru, his black ears perked and they listened to everything that went on. His pristine white fur shone in the light and reflected like a mirror when he stood in the light of the sun.

Kiba looked everywhere in the room and Miyu wasn't there. Fear hit him hard in the chest as he jumped to his feet and charged out of the room.

His hand slammed the door open only to come face to face with Moo standing outside the door with his brilliant blue eyes glowing at him.

"Where is Miyu?" Kiba growled. The cat meowed before he lept up and raced towards the grounds. Kiba and the sleepy Akamaru followed quickly after the cat that darted and dodged rocks and trees of the courtyard. Kiba rounded around to the main courtyard and came to a screeching stop.

There was Miyu, she kicked at a tree that was padded, Hinata right beside her doing the exact thing. They huffed and wiped their brows before they went back at it again. Hinata said something to Miyu before Miyu corrected her kick a slight bit and struck. The tree groaned under the pressure.

Moo trotted right up to Miyu who picked her up and placed the cat on her shoulder. The cat stood balanced on the girl's small shoulders and stood his ground as Miyu struck the tree. Kiba watched, amazed. She had her hair in a messy pony tail, her shoes were covered in dirt and blood, she wore a pair of dirty shorts and a ripped tank-top. Hinata grasped Miyu's hand and pushed it to a spot before Miyu kicked again. The next kick had so much power behind it, the padding broke in the middle, a dent in the tree evident.

"Good! You've got so much power…"

"It's not power, it's anger." Miyu hissed as she let her leg down to rest as she pet her shoulder cat. "I'm going to give them a reason to remember my name!" Miyu took a deep breath before her fist slammed into the padding.

I wiped the sweat off my lip as I punched harder, threw more into the smash. I worked harder, crunched more, pushed faster. Kiba was always in the background, I knew he was because every morning Moo would wait for him to wake and then bring him to me in the Courtyard. Hinata was there early that morning and I told her what I wanted and she agreed to train me.

I wasn't good enough to be their daughter? I was disowned? I was no longer rich or loved? SO BE IT! I'd make them regret it; I'd make them wish they hadn't taken my life from me. From day one of my imprisonment at the Kiba compound, I felt angry. I just pushed it down, thinking things would get better.

But it never did.

I was cut off and I tried to convince myself they'd take me back.

But they were never going to take me back! I was just a mistake to my parents, I was just a failure that he had to scrape off his resume.

I'd show him.

I'D SHOW EVERYONE!

No longer a partier, I was no longer an addict.

I was going to prove my worth, no matter how much work. I still had my style, I still had my beauty, but those were no longer worth anything. I wasn't a weak girl anymore; I would take what I was given and build on that. I was a lawyer/business man's daughter, a socialite's child, I knew a lot about how to control a pack, and I knew how society worked.

I was going to kick my father off his high horse.

I was going to kill Homni if he ever showed his face again!

Miyu took a deep breath as she swung around and kicked harder into the tree. Hinata nodded and flicked her hand for her to kick again.

"I have another hour here, and then I have another engagement." I spoke almost breathlessly.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, sitting on the branch of the tree I was beating up. I smiled up at him wearily as I pulled Moo into my arms.

"Good, you're here… you and I am going to the Hokage." I kissed moo on the head before I looked to Hinata. "I have things to ask her."

"Like what?" Kiba inquired, arms crossed. "And when did I get roped into this?"

"When you promised you'd keep me safe." I stated mater-of-factly. Kiba furrowed his brow as he leapt off the branch and landed in front of me. I smirked at him as I looked back to the showers. I desperately needed one; I was covered in dirt and sweat. Unfortunately, training and working made my clothes and me gross and nasty. I kept my good and excellent clothes intact, but my clothes that weren't exactly necessary, were made into work out clothes. "I'm not ready to take on anyone that might attack me, please; I'll make it worth your while!" I looked at him through my eyelashes.

He groaned and rolled his eyes but nodded and leaned up against the tree as Hinata and I continued. In an hour, I felt my muscles begin to complain about their use and I thanked Hinata for her help. I then dragged Kiba into my room as I picked out the most business clothes I could before I turned to Kiba and put Moo in his lap next to Akamaru.

"I'm going to start a trading company." I smiled at Kiba who cocked a brow. "Do you know what that means?"

"I'm not even sure why you want to start a business? You're still young."

"That's exactly why! I know the politics and socialite part of it, the business parties, the warfare and lawyer aspect. I might have been a party animal when I was younger but I still paid attention. I know how my father worked his clients, and my mother taught me everything she knew about being a socialite. Plus, I know how these rich people thing, I know how they work! If I don't have a family name to lean on, I'll make my own! I'm going to show everyone who Miyaku Shemaki is!"

"Shemaki?"

"Yea, I can't use my dad's name. Like, he would sue me for the rights to everything if I used his name. So, I'll start my own, I'm fresh and new and totally free! It's going to be perfect!" I exclaimed as I grasped my towel and toilettes for the shower.

"And if Homni shows up again? If he's stupid enough to try and attack you, what then?" Kiba asked.

"I'll kill him and trade his body parts to hospitals who need organ donors."

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

I needed muse for this chapter and I'm glad how it came out. The story is going to take a small turn from what I thought it would, but I'm glad of where it's going.

Hope yal enjoyed,

with love,

Myregardstothereader


End file.
